


You Need Someone Old Enough To Know Better

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2017 [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, CEO Gerard, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, M/M, Name-Calling, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: Gerard is a the co-owner of a successful business and is left bored at a business party, luckily, he had Frank to distract him.





	You Need Someone Old Enough To Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before I say anything else, I know this is kinda shady af! (they say knowing they've written like a million teacher/student fics) But this was written for this prompt I got sent on tumblr that I just had to write (and also the Domination square of my seasonofkink card) - "a oneshot where f's dad and g are CEOs & business partners. I love age gaps, so g can be around 30+ & f can be 18/19. Anyways idk f's dad host a part or w/e and then g and f meet idk, I just want a oneshot with age gap and g being a dom af CEO" I ended up making Gerard 41 otherwise the ages wouldn't line up, so I hope the anon that sent me this likes it & I hope it's not too shady for you guys. 
> 
> Other than that, I have 2 more oneshots that I'm definitely gonna try to write before I start really focusing on writing Teach Me Tonight instead. Anyway I hope you guys like it!

Gerard sighed to himself as he did up his tie and buttoned his suit jacket, taking a moment to look himself up and down in the mirror, ruffling his hair up a little more than it already was before he was finally satisfied that he was ready. He wasn’t usually one for business parties; he didn’t really like big crowds and preferred to stay home or at work but according to his business partner, Anthony Iero, this was some big promotional party that Gerard really needed to attend. At least long enough to be seen. Gerard didn’t know why people needed to see him there so badly, almost everyone knew that Anthony was the one who handled the personal aspect of the business, he was the one who spoke to investors and clients, Gerard stuck to the accounts mostly, it was why their business worked so well with them both running it together. And it wasn’t like Gerard was awkward around people; he had been a long time ago but running the business had changed that. No it was more that the business parties and business dinners bored him to death, he’d much rather stay at home. But Gerard had been friends with Anthony long enough to know that if he said he needed to be there then he might as well try to make an effort, for his friend at least. 

The party was hosted at the Iero family home as most of their business parties usually were. It wasn’t too far of a drive for Gerard though he was almost late as it was and he had to hurry once he was ready, grabbing his keys and phone before leaving his apartment and heading over to the car that was waiting for him. That was one bonus of being CEO he supposed; he wouldn’t have to worry about driving himself home after, or calling a cab. 

It didn’t take long to get to the Iero’s place but Gerard was still later enough that the party had already started. It didn’t look like he was  _ too  _ late though, thank god, and he looked around for Anthony as soon as he stepped inside, to let him know he’d arrived. There were a couple people milling around already but Gerard didn’t recognise any of them as their important investors so he was safe, standing just out of the way of the doorway to the main room as he looked around for his business partner, not seeing him straight away. As well as the small crowd of guests already there, there were a few people walking around serving drinks on trays and Gerard was briefly tempted to ask one of them if they knew where Anthony was but he decided against it, taking a glass of champagne from one of them instead as they walked past.

Gerard had barely had a chance to step away from his spot at the door when he heard a cocky voice from beside him, “I’ve never seen a wallflower at one of these things before. Much less a hot one.” Confused, Gerard frowned as he turned to face whoever had said it, raising his eyebrows slightly as he looked down at him. Beside him stood another server; a boy no more than 19 years old and pretty short for his age if he even was that old, he wasn’t dressed in the same ‘uniform’ as the others were, instead he wore black jeans and an untucked black shirt while the others were all wearing matching black slacks with white shirts. He hadn’t bothered to take his piercings out either, a lip and a nose ring, and looking closer, it looked like his ears were stretched a bit and, Gerard could have been mistaken, but it looked like he was even wearing a bit of eyeliner. Gerard didn’t recognise him and wasn’t entirely sure how the fuck this cocky punk had even made it onto the serving team though he had to admit, the guy was hot. A little young for him maybe, but Gerard had always had a thing for the punk types. Gerard had realised he liked to have control in the bedroom a long time ago, it was unconventional but Gerard loved to dominate in the bedroom, especially with guys who didn’t  _ look  _ like they’d submit. 

“And I’ve never heard of them bringing punks in off the street to serve drinks but here we are.” He retorted, sipping his drink as he looked down at the kid with an arched eyebrow. 

“Well...I’m only helping out till more waiters get here and technically I was dragged down from upstairs but I’ll give you that one.” The kid laughed, shaking his head a little. It dawned on Gerard then exactly who he was talking to and he had to laugh at the absurdity that neither of them had recognised each other and that Frank still had no idea who he was. Of course Gerard felt a little guilty over finding him attractive when he realised but he was more amused than anything else. It was Frank’s turn to look confused, having no idea why Gerard was chuckling like that and Gerard had to look away for a moment, looking down at his drink before glancing back up at Frank. 

“You’ve changed a lot since the last time I saw you.” He said, sipping his drink again and smiling when Frank just looked even more confused. 

“What-” Frank started to ask, interrupted by his father who had finally noticed Gerard had arrived. 

“Gerard! You made it. And on time this time too.” Anthony laughed as he made his way over to the pair, taking a fresh champagne glass from Frank’s tray when he stopped beside them. 

Gerard laughed and nodded, lifting his glass to clink glasses with his friend, “Yeah but only just. I was about to come find you.” 

“I see Frank found you first then.” Anthony chuckled, both of them looking over to Frank who just stood there, watching the two of them blankly. “Frank, you remember Gerard don’t you?” 

“No, should I?” He answered bluntly, looking up at Gerard and his father with a raised eyebrow, still looking confused. 

“This is Gerard, we’ve been business partners since before you were born, Frank, you really don’t remember him?” Gerard just looked on, amused as Anthony scoffed at his son’s rudeness. “Sorry about him. He didn’t give you too much trouble did he?” Anthony asked and Gerard smirked a little to himself as he thought about how Frank had been trying to flirt with him, he wasn’t about to tell Anthony though so he just shook his head, watching as Frank rolled his eyes at his father.

“Not at all. I don’t blame him though.” Gerard said to Anthony, sipping his drink as he looked back over at Frank, “Last time I saw you, you were just a little kid.” 

It had been years since their business really took off, and Frank had only been young when things started to get really busy and though he and Anthony were still close, they were both too busy with their own sides of running things and saw each other often enough at work for personal visits. So Gerard hadn’t seen Frank, Anthony’s only son, for over a decade and might as well have been meeting him for the first time. Gerard felt a little guilty for finding him attractive, not because of his age necessarily (Gerard had no problem with age gaps as long as both people were of consenting age) but more about the fact that Frank was his friend’s son, he’d known Frank as a kid. Frank didn’t seem bothered at all though and once he’d gotten over the confusion and realised who Gerard was, he simply smirked up at him.

Anthony didn’t even seem to notice the tension between the two of them and just laughed at Gerard’s comment, “It has been a long time. I figured 19 was old enough to start helping out at these things though. Which he really should be getting back to.” He said, shooting Frank a look then, as if to tell him to get back to work, though he still wasn’t stern with him. Anthony had never really been a strict dad.

“Yes, sir!” Frank chuckled playfully, rolling his eyes at his dad though he glanced over at Gerard directly as he said the word ‘sir’, smirking a little and winking at him as he walked past and disappeared into the small crowd to carry on serving drinks. Biting his lip, Gerard watched him walk away, unable to stop himself from checking out his ass as he did. He felt guilty for it and he knew he shouldn’t be checking out his friend’s son or letting him flirt with him but still, Gerard couldn’t seem to stop himself. 

When Anthony tapped on his shoulder a second later, Gerard jumped a little and only just managed to hold back a guilty look as he looked back at his friend, worried for a moment that Anthony had finally noticed the light tension between Gerard and Frank, or that he’d noticed Gerard checking him out. “Come on, there’s some investors you need to talk to.” Was all he said though and Gerard relaxed when he realised Anthony was still oblivious to what had been going on, letting himself be lead over to a group of men older than himself, gulping down the last of his champagne to prepare himself for the boring small talk ahead. 

* * *

Gerard spent all night knocking back mini champagne glasses as subtly as he could just to get through the boring conversations thrown his way. He didn’t know how Anthony could stand to deal with these men practically all the time, just a couple hours and Gerard was already bored out of his mind. He’d had Frank to distract him at first; Frank had been making eyes at him whenever his passed by for the first hour or so, which had been exciting and entertaining until Gerard had lost sight of him. The servers had started bringing out trays with snacks on them around the same time that Gerard stopped seeing Frank walk around so he’d ended up picking at those just to avoid having to talk as much, letting Anthony do most of the talking.

Gerard had eventually lost Anthony in the crowd too when his friend had wandered off to talk to more business men, leaving Gerard alone and bored. He couldn’t just leave, though he was so fucking tempted to. Instead, he wandered around for a bit, eventually just ending up at the side of the room, out of the way of the small gatherings of people, grabbing another fresh drink for himself and another snack from a tray. 

“So I was right about you being a wallflower then, mm?” Gerard jumped a little when he heard Frank’s voice beside him, turning to look at him and shaking his head a little. 

“That’s twice you’ve snuck up on me tonight. You know that’s rude, right?” Was all Gerard said, in reply, already slightly tipsy from all the champagne he’d drunk over the night but he wasn’t too bad. Secretly, he was pretty glad that Frank had managed to find him again (though he suspected Frank had sought him out on purpose) even if he was still feeling guilty over finding him hot, flirting with Frank was much more preferable to standing around talking business. 

Frank just laughed at him and shook his head, leaning against the wall they were standing by and reaching to take Gerard’s drink from him, sipping his slowly and smirking up at him when Gerard just raised his eyebrow slightly. “You didn’t answer my question.” He reminded him.

“And I didn’t say you could have my drink.” Gerard rolled his eyes a little. He found it rather amusing that Frank was just trying to get to him, to flirt with him as if Gerard wasn’t 21 years older than him.

“Mm no you didn’t, gonna punish me for it?” Frank asked, smirking a little when that managed to surprise Gerard at least. And it was surprising, Gerard hadn’t been expecting Frank to be so bold (though he should have been he supposed) and Gerard couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he said yes. God knows that now he wanted to, he wondered what would happen if he let himself lean closer to Frank and whisper in his ear about how he’d sneak upstairs with him and spank him till has ass was red.  
  
He wasn’t drunk enough for that yet though and instead, laughed, shaking his head, “Something tells me you’d enjoy that.” He replied instead, leaning against the wall next to Frank and smirking when Frank just gave a subtle nod. Gerard could tell when Frank started imagining it too, biting his lip as he looked down at him.   
  
“Only one way to find out.” Frank countered easily, looking up at Gerard through his lashes. Gerard just shook his head a little, both of them silent as they looked at each other, eyes dark, the tension between them thick and definitely noticeable, both of them waiting for the other to make the first move. At least that was the vibe Gerard was getting, so it threw him off a bit when Frank suddenly changed the subject.    
  
“You don’t actually look like a wallflower you know?” Frank said after a moment of watching each other, his casual tone such a contrast to the heavy sexual tension from moments ago, surprising Gerard.   
  
“Oh?” He asked, a little confused and frowning a little as he waited for some sort of explanation. 

“You look like you smoke, do you?” Frank continued, sipping the drink he’d stolen from Gerard, confusing him even more. 

“Yes…?” Gerard answered though it came out as more of a question. He still wasn’t sure why Frank had changed the subject, and worried for a moment that he’d been reading the vibe wrong.   
  
“Well I’m going out for a smoke since I’m not needed here anymore. Come join me if you’d like.” Frank finally cleared up the confusion, looking up at Gerard with a slight smirk, still sipping on the drink he’d stolen from him. Laughing now that he’d realised what Frank had been getting at, Gerard shook his head playfully, raising an eyebrow slightly.   
  
“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to get me alone so you could have your wicked way with me.” Gerard joked, smiling down at him. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this with Frank at all, let alone in a room filled with work colleagues and important business men. Fuck, even Frank’s father, Gerard’s friend was around somewhere and here he was flirting with Frank like he was some guy he’d met at a bar. Gerard would blame the champagne he’d drunk but even though he’d been trying to knock them back as best he could, he really wasn’t drunk at all, a light buzz at best.   
  
“Mm, is it working?” Frank asked, going for playful and flirty though even Gerard could hear the hopefulness in his voice. He faltered for a moment then, the reality of the situation hitting him and even though he wanted to say yes it was, he knew it shouldn’t be. Gerard was 40 years old, by now he knew when to say no to himself. What he couldn’t say no to though was Frank, looking up at him with that hopeful smile and big brown eyes. 

“Your dad would kill me…” Gerard murmured, even as he pushed himself away from the wall to follow Frank outside. 

“Who said he’d find out?” Frank just shrugged, looking back at Gerard as they snuck outside to the garden. Gerard was pretty doubtful about that since they were heading  _ outside _ and all, where anyone could just walk out and find them and he panicked for a moment, thinking about what would happen if people noticed he was missing from the party, he relaxed when Frank took his hand and lead him right to the back of the garden though, leading him to a more secluded spot behind one of the rose bushes; it was right at the back of the garden so they were surrounded by the wall at one end and the rose bushes around them, with just enough room for a little bench and some other plants. He could barely hear the party from where they were so he quickly relaxed when he realised no one would be able to see them either, turning to look at Frank when they stopped. “See? No one’s gonna see us.” Frank murmured, biting his lip a little as he stepped closer to Gerard, resting his hands on the elder’s chest as he looked up at him. 

Gerard just held onto Frank’s wrists lightly, biting his lip as he looked down at Frank, slowly walking him back until he was pressed against the wall gently. “Doesn’t it bother you how old I am?” He asked, arching his eyebrow slightly. Frank just shook his head.

“No, I like it. Turns me on, you gonna fuck me or not?” Frank asked, pushing his hips forward to rub against Gerard’s and smirking when Gerard just pressed him against the wall tighter, tightening his grip on his wrists. 

“I wouldn’t talk to me like that if I were you, you’re lucky I didn’t take you up on your suggestion of a punishment for earlier.” Gerard knew Frank was just trying to be cocky to make him rougher and shook his head a little looking down at him for a moment longer before finally ignoring the rational side of himself that was telling him how risky this was, and how much of a bad idea it was. It seemed like they both liked the risk anyway and so he finally leant down to kiss him deeply, still holding onto his wrists between them and slowly moving them above his head to pin them to the wall too as he pressed even closer to him, pressing him into the wall with his entire body as he took control of the kiss. He nipped lightly at Frank’s lower lip, licking into his mouth as he pressed him into the wall, smirking a little when Frank made a soft noise against his lips. 

They didn’t really have long until people would start to notice Gerard was missing and come looking for him, so even though he could spend all night kissing Frank if they had the time, he pulled away after a moment to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses down his neck instead, letting go of one of Frank’s wrists and slipping a hand down to cup him through his jeans. 

Frank wasn’t hard yet but Gerard knew it wouldn’t take very long, especially when Frank gasped softly and rocked his hips up into his hand. Gerard pulled back then so he could watch, biting his lip as he palmed Frank through his jeans, keeping him pinned to the wall with his free hand and feeling Frank slowly start to harden under his touch. He loved to watch as Frank struggled against his grip on his wrists for a moment, obviously wanting to touch before finally giving up and trying not to make any noise as he tried to grind against Gerard’s palm instead. It was so satisfying for Gerard, watching as his partners finally gave in and submitted to him, it turned him on like nothing else. 

He kept his touch light and teasing, even when Frank whined and tried harder to rock up against his hand, biting his lip as he watched him and pressing up against him as he went back to kissing down his neck. Gerard was tempted to leave marks but he couldn’t and settled for leaving open mouthed kisses down his neck instead. 

“Fuck...are you teasing me on purpose?” Frank breathed, groaning in frustration when Gerard still didn’t give him more. Laughing, Gerard pulled back to look at him and smirked a little as he moved to undo Frank’s pants instead, getting his belt undone with one hand and flicking the button open, slipping his hand inside. 

“Maybe. Why? You gonna beg for me?” Gerard teased playfully, pleasantly surprised to feel that Frank wasn’t wearing underwear under his jeans. He hummed softly as he wrapped his fingers around him, stroking him slowly, “Who knew you’d grow up to be such a little slut…” 

Frank just moaned softly and shook his head, biting his lip harder as he arched into Gerard’s hand. And Gerard had been right about it not taking him long, he was already fully hard as Gerard stroked him slow and tight, not really teasing since they didn’t actually have long enough for him to tease Frank and make him beg like he wanted but it still wasn’t enough for Frank and he wanted more. Frank wanted it rough and quick and dirty; he loved the feeling of being pinned to the wall by a man so much older and stronger than himself and he wanted  _ more _ . But Gerard just kept stroking him slowly, making him moan as he turned his head to muffle the noise against his arm. 

Gerard seemed to be waiting for him to beg though, to say please at least once and Frank tried to hold off as long as he could, moaning softly and rocking his hips up as Gerard jerked him off slowly, or rocking up as best he could while he was pinned to the wall. He felt Gerard press himself against his thigh, feeling the elder’s hard length against his thigh through his suit pants; Gerard felt big and having him pressed against his thigh, grinding subtly was enough to make Frank break. “Please…” He breathed, writhing beneath him and moaning softly as Gerard stroked him a little faster. 

“Please what? Tell me what you want.” Gerard murmured against his neck as he went back to trailing kisses there, tightening his fist around him as he stroked faster. He knew exactly what Frank wanted, he just wanted to hear him say it. 

“Please just fuck me.” Frank whimpered a little, losing the cocky attitude completely as he arched up against Gerard, biting his lip harder. “God, I just want you inside me….I want it hard and fast and rough.” He breathed. He loved the foreplay and the teasing, and he loved how fucking dominant Gerard was but that wasn’t what he needed right then. Except for maybe the dominance thing, Frank would take that any day. He couldn’t help thinking about how one day he’d love to have Gerard spread him out on a bed somewhere and tease the fuck out of him, make him beg before pounding into him but right then, Frank just needed to get fucked. He wanted Gerard to turn him around and fuck him right up against the garden wall, he wanted Gerard to have to hold his hand over his mouth so the party wouldn’t hear them, he wanted it to hurt, he wanted to take Gerard’s cock with barely any prep and he wanted all that  _ now _ . 

Frank barely had to tell him that though, Gerard seemed to get the message and he growled quietly as he pulled away from Frank long enough to tug his jeans down his thighs and spin him around, making Frank gasp as he used his hands to stop his face from hitting the wall and steadied himself after a moment. “Such a little slut.” Gerard murmured from behind him, opening his belt and pushing his pants and underwear down his thighs just enough to get his cock out before pressing himself back up against Frank. Slipping his hands down to hold onto Frank’s hips, Gerard groaned softly as he pulled Frank back against him, rubbing himself against his ass, making a soft noise as his cock slipped between Frank’s cheeks to rub against his hole. 

“Oh fuck...please.” Frank moaned, biting his lip and grinding his ass back against him. Frank felt as though he’d never been this turned on in his life. Of course, Gerard wasn’t his first, Gerard wasn’t even his first older guy. But Frank had never been with anyone this hot and dominating before, none of his other hookups had managed to make him this needy after so little time and really it should have been embarrassing how needy he was for it but Frank didn’t care, this was only supposed to be a rough quickie after all. He whined a little when he felt Gerard pull away from him, not sure why Gerard was pulling away  _ again  _ but soon felt Gerard pressing his fingers against his hole instead, torn between pressing back against them and his own impatience. His impatience won out though and he shook his head, reaching behind him to push Gerard’s arm away. “Don’t need ‘em.” He breathed. 

“Yes you do.” Gerard insisted, taking Frank’s arm in his free hand and pressing it back against the wall as he spat on his fingers. They didn’t have any proper lube, so Gerard wasn’t gonna risk trying it with no prep either; there was a difference between rough and careless and Gerard didn’t want to hurt Frank anymore than he wanted to be hurt. He tried not to take too long with it though, pressing two fingers into him slowly, biting his lip a little as he watched Frank for any signs of discomfort but he didn’t see any. He watched as Frank moaned quietly and pressed back onto his fingers. 

Frank secretly appreciated that Gerard was gonna take the time to be careful with him, even if he thought he didn’t need it. He was glad the elder had insisted though, his fingers felt amazing inside him, even if he was moving them too slowly for Frank’s tastes. “Fuck...you don’t have to be so gentle with me...I won’t break.” He breathed, groaning quietly when Gerard just kept pumping his fingers inside him slowly, scissoring them carefully at first. He was expecting Gerard to just insist on being careful still, so it took him by surprise when Gerard started thrusting his fingers inside him rough and hard just like he’d asked for then. It hurt a little where they’d had to make do with spit as lube but Frank loved it, moaning louder and letting his eyes fall closed as he eagerly pressed back against Gerard’s fingers. “Yeah fuck...like that.” He breathed between moans. 

“Fuck, you really do love it rough, huh? Little slut.” Gerard muttered, letting go of Frank’s hand when he was satisfied Frank wasn’t gonna be moving it and tangling his fingers in Frank’s hair instead, tugging his head to the side to leave open mouthed kisses down his neck as he pressed himself against Frank’s ass, grinding against him in time with his fingers thrusting inside him. Frank couldn’t even reply, biting his lip to keep from moaning too loudly as he rocked back against Gerard’s fingers, unable to stop a loud moan escaping when Gerard’s fingers brushed against his prostate. 

“Oh fuck please.” Frank moaned, writhing on his fingers and opening his eyes to look over his shoulder at Gerard, “Please just fuck me now.” Gerard made soft noise as he looked back at Frank, scissoring his fingers twice more before he pulled them out and spat on his hand, stroking himself a couple times to slick himself up, lining himself up and pushing into him slowly. 

“Fuck...so fucking tight.” Gerard breathed, forcing himself to go slow even if Frank kept trying to push back against him, he had to move his hands down to keep Frank’s hips still, pushing into him slowly and giving him a moment to adjust, he wasn’t about to hurt him too badly because they were too impatient, even if all he really wanted to do was pound into him. He panted softly as he waited for a moment for Frank to adjust, resting his head against the back of Frank’s shoulder, listening as Frank tried to beg him to move. 

“I’m trying not to hurt you, so wait, slut.” Gerard hissed after a moment, moving one hand up to tangle his fingers in Frank’s hair, pulling harshly as he started to rock his hips slowly. Too slowly for Frank who just moaned and whined a little. 

“We don’t have time to wait, just fuck me.” Frank breathed, rocking back against him impatiently. “And I want you to hurt me.” 

“Such a little slut.” Gerard breathed, shaking his head a little, tugging on Frank’s hair again and tightening his grip on his hip to steady himself as he finally gave up on trying to take his time, pounding into him relentlessly then. Each thrust made Frank moan out louder and eventually Gerard did have to let go of his hair to hold his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his noises; the music from the house behind them wasn’t loud enough to drown them out so they couldn’t risk being too loud. Having Gerard’s strong hand pressed over his mouth tightly just turned Frank on even more though, and he whimpered behind his hand, closing his eyes and pressing back against Gerard’s thrusts as best he could. Gerard had him pinned though, holding onto his hip tightly and pressing him against the wall so it was tough for him to move. It felt amazing though, having Gerard’s cock filling him up, hitting all the right spots inside him, hearing Gerard’s groans from behind him. 

Frank loved it, closing his eyes tight as he tried to hold off from coming too soon. He’d never felt like this before, none of his hookups would ever live up to this, and he was so fucking glad he’d managed to convince Gerard this was okay. It wasn’t okay though, not really. It was dirty and rough and so totally shady that he was out there getting fucked in the ass by his dad’s business partner while there was a party going on in the house right behind them, but Frank loved that, he loved how fucking dirty it was. 

Gerard’s hand slipped down from his hip to wrap his hand around his cock then, stroking him tight and fast as he put more force into his thrusts, fucking him harder and hitting his prostate dead on, almost making Frank scream as his legs threatened to buckle underneath him. Neither of them were going to last much longer; Frank was already leaking in Gerard’s fist, making the slide easier as Gerard stroked him faster, panting against his shoulder, “You’re close already aren’t you, Frankie?” He murmured in Frank’s ear, kissing his way up his neck and tugging on his hair again, smirking when Frank moaned and nodded. “Mm I can tell...feel so fucking tight. You gonna come for me now?” He murmured, nipping lightly at Frank’s neck though he was careful not to leave a mark that would last too long, stroking him faster. 

“Oh fuck…” Frank moaned behind Gerard’s hand, biting down on his lip, Gerard’s filthy words pushing him over the edge and he came over Gerard’s fist seconds later, closing his eyes and thrusting into his fist as he came. Frank didn’t think he’d ever come that hard and it seemed to last forever, Gerard’s cock hitting his prostate as he fucked him through sent little aftershocks through him, making him oversensitive quick. It didn’t take much longer before Gerard went still and Frank felt him come inside him though, making a soft noise when he felt it. He winced softly when Gerard pulled out a moment later, cringing when he felt the older man’s cum start to run down his thigh but he didn’t mind it too much; even the pain and slight ache in his back wasn’t too bad and Frank smiled to himself lazily as he turned round to look at Gerard who had already pulled his pants back up and was starting to clean himself up. 

“Wow, that was better than I thought it would be.” Frank murmured, tugging his own jeans off and wiping himself off as best he could, reaching to help Gerard fix his clothes and hair when he was done. Gerard just smirked smugly, chuckling a little as he did his best to smooth down his hair. 

“Glad I could live up to expectations I guess.” He chuckled, feeling slightly awkward now. The sex had been great, amazing even and Gerard was sure he’d be thinking about it for a long time, but now, after he’d come down from his orgasm the reality hit him of just who he’d fucked. He was going to have to go back into the party and act normal, he was going to have to make small talk with Anthony knowing full well he’d just been outside fucking Frank. And God, Gerard cringed a little when he thought about that. Even the thought of looking at his best friend was awkward as fuck after this and Gerard wasn’t too sure how he was going to manage it. He sighed a little, looking back up at Frank, “I guess it goes without saying you shouldn’t tell anyone about this.” He murmured, biting his lip and nodding a little when Frank just looked at him like he was stupid. “Yeah, I guess that was obvious.” 

Frank looked up at him for a moment, the both of them standing there awkwardly. “Are you gonna be okay?” He asked, gesturing to where the party was still going on. And though Gerard had to think about it for a moment, he nodded, sighing as he pushed himself off the wall and looked down at Frank. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I should get back in there.” He said, not sure what else to say. There was no way what they just did could become a regular thing so it wasn’t like Gerard was gonna stand there and give Frank his number or anything but at the same time it felt awkward and horrible to just leave, Gerard hadn’t had a casual fuck like that since college. 

“Yeah...you should. I’ll see you around sometime. Maybe.” Frank nodded, smiling at him and leaning up to kiss his cheek once. Gerard relaxed a little then and he nodded, stepping away as he waved awkwardly to Frank before turning to head back to the party. He didn’t necessarily want to see Frank again, it would be awkward as hell if they did and Gerard realised then that he was content to just leave and try to forget about it. It had been one great night, a wild fucking night, it made him feel young again but that was it, he was content to leave it at that and he guessed Frank was too so he wasn’t even tempted to look back as he made his way back into the party, grabbing himself another glass of champagne as he stepped inside and easily settling himself back into the role of charismatic businessman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought & I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
